


车厢

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 梁真模靠在车厢座位上，觉得自己的脖子后面痒痒的。他右手还提着装着湿泳裤的塑料袋，别扭地伸长左手，指尖刚碰到皮肤，金炳善的手已经探过来，帮他挠了挠。





	车厢

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2019年1月17日。

他们坐火车从海岸边返回。  
单独出来约会的一天只是游了会泳，其实大部分时间都倒在海滩上，毛巾垫在身体下面，涂过防晒霜无所事事。  
为了选在一个人少的地方，这个海滩旁连冲澡的地方也没有。干掉的海水还是给人粘腻的感觉，梁真模靠在车厢座位上，觉得自己的脖子后面痒痒的。他右手还提着装着湿泳裤的塑料袋，别扭地伸长左手，指尖刚碰到皮肤，金炳善的手已经探过来，帮他挠了挠。  
恰到好处的一挠让梁真模舒服地缩了缩脖子，金炳善顺势抓住了他那只左手。  
梁真模一边笑一边转过头，整个人往金炳善那边靠去：“哎呀！你别到我的手了。”  
金炳善哼哼地笑着把手松开，梁真模往一旁退退身子，坐直了看向他。  
下午四点时分的太阳光照射在人不多的车厢内，没人注意他们这对打打闹闹的情侣。金炳善伸直了腰把头枕在窗玻璃上，额头前的乱发早先被海水打湿又半干，现在变成了一片一片的跟着列车的行进晃动，叫人看着有点邋遢。

梁真模觉得自己的头发肯定也好不到哪去，他伸手去拨弄了一下金炳善的刘海，金炳善靠在那，一直注视着他的动作。  
弄了几下也弄不好之后梁真模放弃了，他重新靠回金炳善身上，让对方随意地按捏着他的后颈。  
金炳善按着按着越凑越近，用额头蹭蹭他的太阳穴，把他的脑袋推着往一边歪去，在暴露出来的那边脖颈上亲了一口。  
梁真模又想缩脖子了。左看右看车厢里几乎没人，他便回过头吻了吻这个粘人小男友。这会儿金炳善追着他的吻不肯放开，好在车厢对角远处那个玩手机的人应该不在乎吧，梁真模索性咬了咬对方的嘴唇。金炳善的呼吸因此变得略显急促，不由得把梁真模搂得更紧了。  
身体前倾的梁真模失去平衡，下意识地用手去撑，掌根按到了金炳善的大腿上，引来一声闷哼。  
金炳善哼唧一声之后自觉地把腿并了并，人也想退开一些，但梁真模没给他机会，手再往右摸了摸，恰好碰到了金炳善沙滩裤下不安分的躁动情绪。  
金炳善开始吸气了，他不愿意被这么对待，火车的晃动声没有麻痹人的羞耻心。但如果梁真模的反应与他相似，或许他的内心能得到几分平衡感。

梁真模手里装泳裤和毛巾的塑料袋终于“啪”地掉到了地上。  
可能声音没这么大，但在他听来却响亮得吓人，如同他的心脏也响亮地在胸腔内拍击。他在紧张中意识到这好像是他自找的麻烦，是他先动的手，但他现在开始希望金炳善饶过他了。  
梁真模不敢发出更多声音。他们俩在座位的角落里靠得很近，所以应该没人会注意到吧。好像隔壁车厢就有人在走动，会有人把奇怪的眼神投过来吗？

金炳善的手，梁真模完全可以想象那只手的样子，虽然现在它正在自己看不见的地方，但却真实地贴在他欲望的脉搏上方，给他带来颤栗的快感。他的腿有点不知道该往哪放了。梁真模紧贴着金炳善的身体，想用其他部分去分担那些触摸。  
耻感令他一阵阵眩晕，窗外的矮房子靠得很近，在火车经过时飞快地往两边脱离。  
直到金炳善的手轻轻地触碰到更后方一点的地方，梁真模甚至都没意识到自己已经微微抬起身体把那里隐蔽地袒露给对方。  
他确实很想——他的身体已经因为紧绷而酸痛了。

“别这样！”  
梁真模如惊弓之鸟一般猛得往后缩去，连带逃开了金炳善的手和怀抱。沙滩裤的松紧带“扑”地一下绷到了他紧缩的腹部，金炳善不知所措的眼神撞在他眼里。  
那是典型的“我是不是做错事了”的眼神。  
没做错。坏就坏在没做错上。  
在即将达到前猛然中断的梁真模不知道自己是该庆幸没搞脏裤子，还是因为欲望无法纾解而烦躁，他的腿还有点软，他害怕失控。不管是否有人察觉到异常，他们毕竟还在一辆正在行驶的列车上。  
但他太渴望了，他不敢保证如果继续下去，他想要的是不是只有那根手指而已。

 

-The End-


End file.
